matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirsty Hensleigh
Kirsty Hensleigh is a young girl who is brilliant at mathematics. History Early History Kirsty was born to Brian and Mary-Anne Hensleigh in 1987, and her mother died of cancer when Kirsty was seven. Brian would later remarry to Sarah Parkes, despite some disapproval from Kirsty and her godfather James Renshaw. Brian taught many mathematical skills to Kirsty, seeing her natural talent with numbers, including Fibonacci numbers, Polynomials and Calculus. He was later killed in a car crash, leaving Kirsty in Sarah's custody. In 1999, a week before the discovery of the ice cavern, Kirsty went to Wilkes Ice Station to visit. There, she made a friend in a fur seal, naming her Wendy and training her to assist divers. Ice Station After a group of people went missing after finding an alien spacecraft in a cavern, a distress signal was sent out. A group of French scientists from Dumont d'Urville came to assist, followed by a team of U.S. Marines. Kirsty took an instant liking to their leader, Shane Schofield, particularly because of his anti-flash sunglasses and his kindly interest in Wendy. She explained to Gant and Hollywood that the killer whales' presence in the station's diving pool was due to Wendy. When the French were revealed to be soldiers, come to take the spacecraft, Kirsty, Sarah, Abby Sinclair and Warren Conlon were forced to follow Book in order to escape death. However they ended up in a trap which resulted in Kirsty being left dangling on the damaged B-deck railing. Book tried to help her, but flames and her faulty parka hood caused her to fall into the killer whale-infested pool. Schofield dived in and helped her to shore, with Wendy the seal's help. After cleaning up in the shower room, Kirsty explained more about herself to Schofield, but soon everyone was forced to evacuate when hostile forces from the British SAS were coming to take the spacecraft. In the hovercraft chase, Kirsty was initially in Rebound's hovercraft transporting most of the scientists, and was forced to move into another hovercraft in order to lighten the load. However, this went wrong, and Kirsty ended up in the hands of a SAS troop, but luckily Schofield rescued her. Upon trying to get her back into Rebound's craft, Kirsty was thrown off balance and fell to the ground, but Book caught her and took the brunt of the fall. They were subsequently captured by the SAS forces and taken back to Wilkes, and Kirsty was taken to her room and watched by a pair of soldiers while Book was interrogated. Schofield later arrived and killed her captors, and the two tried to escape, but Schofield came up with a plan that killed all the SAS troops. Upon learning they were about to be killed by American forces under the Intelligence Convergence Group's command, Kirsty, Schofield and Renshaw decided to escape to the cavern, after realising that Wendy had discovered a shortcut inside. They were attacked by mutated elephant seals and Kirsty was once again saved by Schofield, before they joined Gant and Sarah in a fissure. There, Sarah revealed she was a member of the ICG, and had married Brian to get information from him, to Kirsty's shock. After Sarah was killed, they decided to escape the inbound nuclear missile by using the not-alien spacecraft, and Kirsty noted the entry code was a Fibonacci number. With her brilliant mathematical skills, Kirsty quickly cracked the code and got them inside the Silhouette, allowing them to escape to the USS Wasp carrier. Upon arriving at Pearl Harbor, Kirsty was taken in Renshaw's care as her legal guardian, and was almost killed by one of the heads of the ICG before two friends of Schofield's, Andrew Trent and Jack Walsh, saved them. Personality . Trivia Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ice Station